brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mission 5: Hurricane Heist
Mission 5: Hurricane Heist is the fifth mission of the Ultra Agents App. Transcript Before the Minigame Downtown, 3:27 PM. A crack team of Ultra Agents stand guard as the latest bank notes are introduced. Caila: Are you guys seeing this? There's a strange storm brewing above us! Inside the bank... Player: It looks like a vortex is forming! Jack: Get ready to shelter and away from the windows! Suddenly Psyclone's hovercraft breaks through the skylight, sending glass everywhere. There is a guard right underneath the glass. Player: Look out! Guard: Aiyee! Player tackles the guard out of the way of the glass. Player: Auuuggghhh... Guard: Uugghhh? Suddenly, the glass is listed away from them by a force from above. they smile, as the glass is no longer about to shower them. Guard: How did you do that? Player: I didn't. Caila: Impossible! It's a tornado and it's centered on the bank! Psyclone's hovercraft gradually descends to the ground. Psyclone: I hate to drop in like this, but can someone help me make a withdrawal? The hovercraft transforms into its mech mode, lands, and then begins to use its massive fan blades to suck in all the money in the area. Player pulls out a radio. Player: Psyclone has landed inside the Astor City Bank and he's sucking up all the money! The strong current yanks the radio out of Player's hand. He pulls out his smart phone. Player: Lucky I have my... But it is blown away as well. Player: No! As a last resort, he draws his stud shooter. Player: Fine. I'll shoot first then... Psyclone: Don't point that at me! Guns suck! The stud shooter is pulled away by the strong wind. Player: Garg! Desperate, Player pulls out a tablet. Player: That mech has to have some kind of weakness. Time for the Invisidrone. Meanwhile, Psyclone is enjoying himself as the mech continues to vaccuum up the bank's money. Psyclone: One million, two million, all these numbers make my head spin! Player attempts to get the Invisidrone as close as he dares toward Psyclone's mech. Player: It looks like Psyclone is generating the vortex with his propellers... The Invisidrone begins to get pulled in by the vortex. Player: Watch out! Don't get too close! Abort! Abort! But it is too late. The tablet's screen displays a red X. Player: Oh no! I lost the Invisidrone! Meanwhile, Jack attempts to open the safe. Jack: Let me give you a hand. He manages to open the safe a crack. Jack: (to Psyclone) Do you take bullion? Suddenly, dozens of gold bars come flying out of the safe - exactly as planned. Player: Great idea, Agent Fury! Each super heavy gold bar is now a giant speeding bullet! The gold bars begin damaging Psyclone's mech. Psyclone: This golden opportunity didn't pan out the way I thought it would. One gold bar cracks the windshield. Psyclone: No! He decides to end this mission. Psyclone: Time to end this transaction. He converts back to hovercraft mode and begins to ascend back through the hole he made. Psyclone: I was losing interest anyways! Outside, Caila, her bike at the ready, sees Psyclone emerge into the stormy air. Caila: Psyclone just flew into the vortex! She then gets a notification. Caila: Hold on! Invisidrone's video feed just came back! He must have reached the eye of the storm! Soon, Player flies up after Psyclone using a jetpack, blaster rifle in hand. Player: Fury, I'm borrowing your jet pack! I'm taking Psyclone down! Caila converts her bike to hover mode and also takes off after Psyclone. Caila: I'm trying to follow but I can't stabilize the hover bike! Player: Stay back, your bike's too heavy! I'm light enough to go with the flow, just like the Invisidrone. Caila: Alright, we'll be ready to catch him when you knock him out of the sky! After the Minigame Having sufficiently damaged Psyclone's hovercraft, Player flies back to the ground, where Jack and Caila are. Jack: That was awesome, agent! Gold bars and loose dollar bills begin raining out of the sky. Caila: Look, the sky is clearing! Player hold up his recovered radio and smart phone. Player: Time to put everything back in its place. A dazed and sparking Psyclone is soon in custody of the Ultra Agents. Jack: Did you really think you could get away? Psyclone: It was all going great until the twist at the end! Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App